


My Dirty Little Secret (Who Has to Know?)

by kaileidohscope



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Frottage, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, top/bottom switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/kaileidohscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun's dating Taeyeon, and Chanyeol doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Dirty Little Secret (Who Has to Know?)

**Author's Note:**

> So, long-story short, I got the idea for this fic after watching EXO's episode on The Ultimate Group.
> 
> Originally posted on AFF September 14th, 2014.

"Yes, babe. Mm-hm. Mm-hm. I'll see you Thursday night, okay? I love you. Mm-hmm. Bye-bye." Baekhyun smiled to himself and brought his phone from his ear, an inward chuckle escaping him as he leaned comfortably against the balcony railing of the dormitory and gazed down at the dwarfed city below.

A bird soared up in the morning sky, and he took the time to stop and admire it before the loud _thunk_ of the sliding-glass door opening disturbed his thoughts.

"Have another 'secret' date planned with Taeyeon, I'm assuming?"

Baekhyun didn't have to turn around to know who it was, but, giving the benefit of the doubt, he did so anyway, and sighed at the sight of Chanyeol, cross-armed, and leaning against the door frame, cocking a brow at him.

Willing away the urge to roll his eyes, Baekhyun turned back towards the city of Seoul and pocketed his phone. "It's not really secret anymore when everyone knows." He stated superfluously.

"Yeah, so that's why it's so appropriate for you to sneak out at two in the morning and come back passed four." Chanyeol derided, pushing off the door frame and pulling the sliding-glass door shut.

Baekhyun scoffed, no longer resisting his eye-roll as Chanyeol stood beside him. "Well I'd rather not have to deal with paparazzi riding our asses when all we're doing is sitting in a car."

"I don't know what you see in her." The rapper muttered, glaring off for a moment before turning his gaze down toward Baekhyun. "She's a bitch."

"No, she's not—" Baekhyun huffed, giving an instinctive chop to Chanyeol's neck when his face suddenly showed up far too close to his own.

The taller's mannerisms were nothing, if not, normal at this point. He'd been acting like this since the day the scandal had been released: Abnormally pissy one moment, and then suddenly return to his old habits of leaning in to whisper in his ear or grabbing the back of his neck.

But it was somewhat different, now. More touchy, and more so when they were alone rather than their usual fanservice. In fact, they rarely even shared public skinship anymore. Baekhyun wasn't sure it that was a good or bad thing.. He just knew Chanyeol's intimate touches were becoming a bit more lubricious than him just being playful.

"Hey," Junmyeon interrupted, cracking the door open a bit, "We're leaving now." He informed, staying just long enough to give the two a questioning look before sighing. "This is an important shooting today. If there's something up between you two, please settle it now." He stated sternly before dismissing himself.

There was a heavy silence between the two of them, Baekhyun fighting the urge to cower away from Chanyeol's intruding presence. He stood his ground, but refused to look up at him. "Taeyeon is not a bitch, Chanyeol. And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say such things about my girlfriend."

"She's a dyke—"

"No, she's not, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun snapped a bit too quickly, finally meeting the rapper's eyes with a glower of his own. "God, why do you have to be such a fucking ass all the time?"

Baekhyun wavered there for but a second before turning and following after the leader, subconsciously picking up his speed at the sound of Chanyeol's footsteps falling close behind his.

 

He'd managed to dodge between Jongdae and Zitao as the group dispersed to their separate cars, effectively putting some space between him and the giant. When they'd questioned why he chose to ride with EXO-M rather than EXO-K, Baekhyun merely grinned and stated he needed to practice his Chinese.

That was probably the biggest lie ever. He did no practicing whatsoever. On the contrary, really. The rest of them just dozed off while he was sat there squashed between Luhan and Minseok, alone and bored, the entire ride to the shooting sight of 'The Ultimate Group'.

In the meantime, he'd had time to silently observe some of the other members.

Minseok was at his left, fidgeting on his phone, and Luhan was at his right, listening to music and staring out the window. In front of them, occupying the seat infront of Minseok, was Yixing. Though, Baekhyun wasn't sure if he was just listening to music or had fallen asleep.

Zitao was on the right, head completely lulling off to the side in his presumably deep slumber, and Jongdae was sat up front with the manager. The car was relatively silent aside from the faint sound of the radio and the hum of the engine.

He found himself momentarily wondering what the other's were up to. Junmyeon was probably in the front seat, that is, if Jongin had managed to snag a seat beside Kyungsoo. He most likely had, and they were most likely in the very back. In the middle seats were probably Sehun and Chanyeol. All of them were probably playing games or listening to music. Having fun, while he was just sitting here. If Chanyeol was there, he wouldn't be so bor—

Baekhyun cringed to himself, cursing himself for thinking such a thing as he rolled his eyes. His phone buzzed. A text.

 

**From:** _Leader-Suho!_  
**To:** _B.Baekhyun_

_Chanyeol's been too quiet this entire car ride. I'm serious, Baekhyun, if you two are having another argument, sort it out quickly before filming starts._

 

Junmyeon.. So annoyingly studious. Were they really acting that awkward together? So much that even the other members were beginning to notice? But then again, everyone had their own crap going on. There was Jongin and Kyungsoo, of course, but one must have some severe problems not to see their little 'game' going on. Even the fans knew, for Christ's sake.

Then you had the lonesome Zitao, and the confusion that was going on between Luhan, Sehun, and Minseok. His and Chanyeol's issues weren't anything near that spiraling mess of fuckery, so he'd brushed it off easily and simply ignored the text.

 

 

 

They'd arrived on time, a swarm of fans waiting for them outside of the building. They were all escorted through the crowd with the the help of security, and sent off to individual hair and makeup upon entering.

Baekhyun was almost too relieved by the fact their was no large audience. Less chance of a pesky camera catching him and Chanyeol during one of the rapper's random spells of debauchery.

The fancam video a fan had managed to get of them backstage just a very weeks ago was greatly annoying. He blamed Kyungsoo for it, really, when the demon had gone in for a back hug with Jongin and distracted Baekhyun. He'd turned away, laughing at their obviousness, and then, bam. There Chanyeol was. Face far too close for comfort. Their noses would've touched had Chanyeol not stopped just in time. But that was nothing compared to other things.

Chanyeol didn't even have to touch him, all he had to do was just look at him and Baekhyun felt overly self-conscious and practically stripped naked in front of the world.

 

When filming had started, everything was fine. There was still a fair amount of space between them, Baekhyun standing on the right while Chanyeol was all the way to the left. It was a like a switch that both of them could turn on. Camera's rolling: Cheeky smiles and variety skills On. No sign of any malfunction between them. Happy Camp was a prime example. A friendly battle with the bitter gourd juice, only the revenge within was real.

Baekhyun displayed his 'power', as did Jongin, Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Zitao. All giggly laughs and plastic smiles of entertainment.

Then they were seated, and everything went to shit. Of course Chanyeol had to sit behind him. Of course he'd have to be so lucky.

It couldn't be avoided after that. Baekhyun would be forced to acknowledge the rapper's existence, especially after they were split into teams. Of course.

The dance battle was easiest, and less awkward, Baekhyun thanking any and all Gods that Chanyeol was too distracted with all the chaos to pay any mind to him. But, just in case, Baekhyun made sure at least one person was always in between.

The chair relay was funner, and the vocalist actually found himself sincerely laughing and having a good time. Even forgetting about all the unresolved drama. It was nice. Chanyeol was being nice; the complete polar opposite than what he was that morning.

 

But his fortune could only last so long...

 

It was when the packing game had come, and he'd busied himself trying to stuff anything and everything into the suitcase with the help of Junmyeon. Zitao was fucking around with the watermelon beach ball, and Chanyeol nearly assaulting the raft in his attempt to get the air out.

But it wasn't until he'd been so generous and decided to give Chanyeol some assistance that reality had decided to come swooping in and punched him in the ribs. Or maybe that was just his heart imploding when the hand once innocently placed on his back moved down to caress the back of his thigh.

He'd internally panicked for a moment, hardly stumbling before forcibly convincing himself it was just an accident. He'd almost believed it, too, until Chanyeol started again, Baekhyun's forearm meeting the taller's crotch with one presumably innocent shuffle of the hips.

He had this coming, he'd internally sobbed to himself, he should've seen it the moment he'd _accidentally_ gone to Chanyeol for support during a fit of laughter.

 

_Just smile. Stay calm. There are cameras. Stay calm. Smile._

 

Baekhyun faltered at the sudden friction against his own crotch, Chanyeol's knee brushing into him and forcing a shuttering exhale from lips. The vocalist reciprocated at once, willing away his urge to punch the asshole right then and there. He pulled his hand from under the pelvis practically straddling his arm, and shifted into a different, less vulnerable position.

Baekhyun could've cried out of sheer joy when Zitao had come to the rescue, efficiently cockblocking Chanyeol and saving his life.

 

The slighter didn't even try to hide it from that point on, his hateful scowl was out and on display as they moved on to the next game. Chanyeol even had the audacity to stand next to him from the majority of the time, laughing and carrying on as if nothing had occurred. That ass. He'd be dead by morning.

Junmyeon was there, thankfully, clinging onto his shoulders like an over-protective mother. The leader was obviously well at sensing peoples moods, because for the remainder of the day, he was there, next to Baekhyun. Yixing was there as well, the two acting like two parents. It was somewhat nice, not to mention distracting.

They both offered some comforting words and tried to keep him smiling. Junmyeon even held his hand for a moment during the ridiculous balloon chicken game(that Baekhyun was all too relieved to hardly participate in).

Even though Baekhyun wasn't entirely sure if they even knew what was bothering him, he excepted it nonetheless.

 

 

 

When filming had wrapped up, and they all divided up into their cars again, Baekhyun had once again chosen to ride in the EXO-M van.

He sure as hell wasn't sharing a car with that _fairy-Yoda-idiotic-asshole_ now, and there was definitely going to be some fireworks and fist-throwing when they got back to the dorm. He wasn't letting this one slide.

 

 

His eyes were already set on Chanyeol the moment they'd entered the dorm, fists clenched and ready for action when—

"Hey, let's watch 'It's Okay, That's Love'!" The big-eared doofus importuned, already holding the remote.

"That's only on on Wednesdays and Thursdays, smart one." Jongdae deadpanned, but Chanyeol merely grinned.  
"I have it recorded." He retorted proudly, Kyungsoo groaning in dread. "Do we really have to—"

"Yes."

 

They crammed around the tv, completely filling the couches after grabbing some snacks and shutting off the lights.

Baekhyun spent the entire time scowling with his arms crossed, his bad luck forcing him to sit next to Chanyeol. And with ten other members, you can only imagine how squashed and pressed together everyone was.

Kyungsoo was mostly quiet and cringing in embarrassment whilst the other members(mainly Jongin, to be honest) cooed in awe and constantly complimented his good acting. Baekhyun was planning murder, especially when Chanyeol obtrusively rested a hand on his kneecap.

It was a sluggish two hours as both episodes ticked by in stagnant minutes, Baekhyun growing more and more impatient by the second. Then, finally, it ended, and everyone split up, yawning and stretching out from their cramped positions.

It was already a bit late by then, and they were all pretty tired, so everyone was already vanishing off to their rooms while Chanyeol turned the tv off, only the dim glow of the moon lighting there immaculate dorm.

Baekhyun didn't go towards his room. He sat there on the couch, waiting until everyone was gone when Chanyeol turned to him.

"Come on, Baekhyunnie. Let's go to—"

Chanyeol stumbled back from the sudden blow, his hands instinctively swinging up to cover his nose. He'd bumped into the small coffee table, causing it to screech back before the rapper got his balance, staring wide-eyed at the short vocalist.

"Baekhyun, what the hell—!"

"That, was for earlier!" Baekhyun snapped as he clutched his bruising fist to his chest, already stood from the couch. "What the fuck do you think you were doing, Chanyeol! Do you know how many—"

"Ya! Can you guys keep it down, some of us are trying to go to sleep here." A very disgruntled Sehun huffed as he swung open his door, looking as if he'd already been sound asleep the moment he'd hit his mattress.

Chanyeol was the one to speak up first, taking Baekhyun by the shoulders. "Sorry, Sehunnie." He chuckled softly, "We were just horsing around a little, we didn't mean to wake you."

The maknae grunted tiredly in response before disappearing behind the wooden door once more.

Baekhyun shoved away from Chanyeol's grasp and turned to face him again. "There were cameras and people _everywhere_ , Chanyeol!" He chided, albeit a bit quieter than before. "Anyone could've seen!"

Chanyeol merely shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He asserted innocently, heading towards the kitchen(most probably to get some ice for his aching nose). Baekhyun was hot on his trail, red with anger. "Don't play dumb, you know _exactly_ what you were doing."

"No. _I don't_ , to be honest." Chanyeol replied vacantly, pulling the freezer door open only for Baekhyun to slam it closed and stand in front of it. "Yes, _you do_ , Chanyeol. Stop acting like this."

"No. I don't, Baekhyun." The rapper straight-faced, and Baekhyun balked in confusion. His brows knitted together, staring up at Chanyeol before looking down, replaying the 'incident' over his head.

"Yes. Yes, you fucking do! You grabbed my ass, and were pretty much dry-humping my arm!" Baekhyun continued on. "You even tried to touch my dick with your knee—I _felt_ it!"

Chanyeol merely shrugged. "Well I wasn't doing it on purpose.. I was just trying to deflate the raft. Sorry?"

Baekhyun blinked, astonished and wide-eyed up at the taller, and shook his head in denial. "No, no, I'm not being delusional. I-I— You were doing it on purpose, I know for sure, stop trying to make me look like some dumbass! Seriously, Chanyeol, there were cameras everywhere, what if that goes out on broadcast! You're lucky if I don't punch you again—"

"So you're only upset because there were cameras?" Chanyeol interjected, giving the brunet a pointed look. Baekhyun faltered, eyebrows knitting together. "What?"

"If there weren't any cameras, you wouldn't have cared?" Chanyeol had taken a step closer to him, and Baekhyun instinctively recoiled, tensing when his back met the cool metal doors of the refrigerator. "You wouldn't mind me touching you if we were alone?"

"W-What? No, Chanyeol! What're you— Stop being weird—"

Two toned arms sudden caging him in cut him off, and he gulped at the hooded gaze Chanyeol was burning into him. He was quick to push an arm away and try to free himself. "This isn't funny, Chanyeol."

"Does it look like I'm joking?" The rapper deadpanned, easily brushing off the brunet's attempt to escape and locking him in once more. Baekhyun gulped with a stern glower. "I'm not into guys, Chanyeol, and I have a girlfriend—"

"That dyke?" Chanyeol bemused, cocking a brow. "You know she likes pussy more than dick, just like how you like dick more than pussy."

Baekhyun blanched at the obscene language, giving a flustered shake of his head. "Shut _the fuck up_ , Chanyeol!" He growled, moving to push passed the taller again before he was slammed back in place, a pair of lips crashing into his own before he could protest.

The vocalist's eyes went even wider, if possible, hands instinctively coming to squeeze at Chanyeol's shoulders. He was stunned for a moment, before his own lips moved to their own accord, and his almond eye squeezed shut.

It was clashing teeth and battling tongues before their mouths separated, and a dazed Baekhyun was brought back to life as Chanyeol attacked his neck with kitten licks and teasing nibbles.

"Stop it." Baekhyun weakly breathed, his head falling back against the fridge when cold hands went up his shirt, pressing against his steaming abdomen and sending a shiver down his spine.  
"No." Chanyeol murmured through wet kisses, feeling all too satisfied with the purring male under his touch.

The grey tee shirt hanging loosely over Baekhyun's small frame was soon discarded, and his slender legs were spread and wrapped around Chanyeol hips, his spine now completely pressed flat.

Their lips collided, but Baekhyun still panted his resistance, even trying to push the other away only to quickly draw him back in for more haughty kisses. His hips involuntarily bucked for more friction, and Chanyeol gave a sultry moan in response.

The sound had Baekhyun blushing, and ultimately cleared his thoughts enough to get himself down. "No—This isn't right, we shouldn't be doing this—"

"Why not?" Chanyeol huffed breathlessly, gazing down at Baekhyun once his feet were settled on the floor once more.

Baekhyun pressed a palm to his forehead, and brushed passed the rapper. " _Because_ , Chanyeol, I have a girlfriend." He repeated for the umpteenth time that day, confusion and lust clouding his mind at once.

Chanyeol grasped his wrist, swinging him around to face him. "Look at me," He demanded, Baekhyun almost cowering away. "Look at me, and tell me you want me to stop, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun met his gaze for a moment, silence drowning between them for what seemed like an eternity as the vocalist's inner conflict showed on his features.

"She can't fuck you like I can." The rapper whispered huskily, and Baekhyun's face flushed.

Flawless skin stretched over taut muscles, rosy plump lips, glistening eyes, comically big ears, perfectly quaffed hair, deep honey voice. _Chanyeol._  
Everything he'd been fantasizing about the past year or so, now confessing, if it could even be called that. It was in a rather lewd and prurient way, but still a confession of sorts.

After debating ruthlessly, he calmly pulled his arm away and gave the taller a pointed look, dragging out the silence for an emphatic few moments.

"Fuck off."

The words came out sharp and hateful, but even then, Chanyeol seized his wrist again. "I know you want this, Baek. I'd probably have a bloody nose, and you wouldn't be standing there, shirtless, if you didn't."

Baekhyun refused to turn towards the rapper, still glaring out into the dark living room as he wavered there helplessly. " _I can't_ , Chanyeol. I just _can't_ , okay?" He mumbled after several moments of silence.

Chanyeol paused, then approached the brunet, one hand coming up to comb up through Baekhyun's black locks as the other released his wrist to claim his hip instead. "Then let me, Baekhyun." He offered tenderly, the shorter's eyes squeezing shut as large hands roamed about his bare flesh, gasping once his ass was suddenly groped.

A moan broke from his throat, dainty fingers grasping at Chanyeol's arms when their bodies pressed together.

"Let me." Repeated against his lips, and Baekhyun was nearly reeling when Chanyeol palmed him through the rough fabric of his jeans. The next thing he knew, he was pinned against a wall, head thrown back and keening with abandon as Chanyeol molded his lips over every visible inch of Baekhyun's skin. His cock was nearly aching against the zipper of his jeans as Chanyeol dropped to his knees, pressing teasing kisses to his lower abdomen that _almost_ had Baekhyun whining with impatience.

The cool air of their dorm hit his aching arousal all in one second, and the brunet's breath hitched upon catching the rapper's gaze.

Dark and lusty. Baekhyun would have swooned had the head of his cock not been abruptly engulfed into Chanyeol's mouth. The pleasure was almost too good to be true when he'd started sucking, hollowing his cheeks and taking in more of Baekhyun by the inch.

Baekhyun pulled at his hair, and a groan vibrated the rapper's throat, sending jolts of electricity through the vocalist. He was unraveling fast, especially when Chanyeol began bobbing his head, a gutterly groan echoing through the dorm.

Chanyeol's mouth left Baekhyun's cock with a _pop_ , and the brunet shivered when the cold air hit his spit-slicked member.

The rapper pried Baekhyun's slender fingers from his hair, holding them in his own as Baekhyun panted in disappointment.

"Why'd you.. stop?" He huffed through heavy breaths, "I was about to—"

"Cum?" Chanyeol interjected, Baekhyun hurriedly nodding. "That's why. We're not finishing that easy." He asserted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before hoisting the vocalist over his shoulder.

Baekhyun squealed in surprise, quickly clutching Chanyeol's shirt as the world suddenly turned upside down. "Chanyeol—Hey—Put me down—!"

He was dropped on a mattress with a loud _poof_ of the sheets, panting breathlessly as Chanyeol's eyes flicked pruriently up and down his naked and displayed body. Baekhyun gulped as a flush suffused his cheeks, the bright color contrasting against his otherwise pale complexion.

 

After a minute-too-long of waiting, he pushed himself up into a seated position and took Chanyeol by the waistband of his jeans, tugging and pulling at them until the button and zipper were undone and he was able to pull them down a bit.

He got himself up onto his knees before pealing Chanyeol's shirt off, tossing it aside before beckoning the giant onto the bed as well, somewhat roughly laying him down before settling himself between his legs.

He seductively kept eye contact as he hollowed his cheeks and took Chanyeol's cock into mouth, inch by inch until the head pressed against the back of his throat. Tears barely pricked his eyes, but he rubbed his tongue against the underside of veiny cock nonetheless.

He held Chanyeol's hips for fear of him bucking and essentially gagging him, while the rapper caressed the back of his head and slowly coaxed him up then back down again. Chanyeol groaned haughty praises, fisting Baekhyun's black hair as his hips rolled upward, his head pressing back into the sheets with a lewd moan.

"Do you like sucking my dick?" He questioned huskily, Baekhyun nodding hurriedly with a low hum in reply, the vibrations earning another lusty moan from Chanyeol.

The rapper then brought Baekhyun back up, crashing their mouths together in an instantly deepened kiss. The brunet eventually gave up his battle for dominance and allowed Chanyeol control, silent whimpers escaping him as the rapper lewdly sucked and nipped at his tongue. They parted only Chanyeol to mumble a demand.

"Get on your back." He panted, catching Baekhyun's lips in one last fleeting kiss. "Now."  
The vocalist obeyed with little resistance, shifting down onto the sheets while Chanyeol propped himself on his knees, fumbling around the bedside drawer before pulling out a small tube.

Baekhyun cocked his head to the side, watching with interest as Chanyeol squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. "Is that yours?"

"Jongin's."

Baekhyun wanted to question further, but the slick digit pressing into his entrance was distracting, and it caused him to jolt in surprise. It was brought in and out, Baekhyun slowly adjusting to unfamiliar sensation before a second was added, and his jaw swung open in a silent cry, the pain then registering.

Chanyeol distracted him with feathery kisses to his milky chest and stomach, scissoring his fingers in search of that bundle of nerves buried inside the vocalist. And when the brunet vocally cried out, he knew he'd found it.

The rapper mumbled something under his breath, but Baekhyun was too frazzled to make out any words. Beads of sweat lined his forehead, and his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, jolting once more when Chanyeol added a third finger and stretched him even further.

Deeming the other acceptably ready, Chanyeol slid out all three digits and coated his cock with more lube.

"Hurry." Baekhyun purred squirmishly and readily lifted his hips up a bit, a faint chuckle escaping Chanyeol before he aligned himself with Baekhyun's entrance. He paused, then slowly pressed in. Baekhyun threw his head back into the sheets, nails clawing into Chanyeol's arms as he clenched his jaw, eyes squeezed shut in mild agony, curse after curse rolling freely from his tongue as a coping mechanism.

Chanyeol stayed motionless until the brunet settled, bringing their lips together once more as he began rolling his hips in a slow rhythm, Baekhyun breathing in relief.

It was after several torturous minutes that Baekhyun desired more, nearly growling his demand to go faster.  
But instead of complying, Chanyeol only slowed his hips almost to a complete stop, lifting his lips from the vocalist to glower down at him. "You want me to go faster?"

Baekhyun nodded, eyes hardly even opening before he'd reached up to bring Chanyeol back down for a kiss.

"Do you really want it?" The rapper purred against his lips, tongue flicking out to trace along Baekhyun's lower lip.

"Yes." Baekhyun almost whimpered, chasing after Chanyeol's tongue as if it were something to eat.  
"How bad do you want it?" Chanyeol murmured teasingly, giving a ruthless thrust of his hips that sent Baekhyun breathless.

"I want it." The brunet groaned, impatiently bucking his hips. Chanyeol bucked himself, albeit not exactly the way Baekhyun wanted given he was now barely nestled in the vocalist's heat.

"Beg."

Baekhyun reeled superfluously, head falling with a huff. " _Just do it_ , Chanyeol."

"That doesn't sound like begging to me." The rapper chided, moving to fully withdraw before Baekhyun made a sound in protest and gripped his shoulders. "Beg for it." He repeated sternly. Baekhyun resisted still, but eventually burst when Chanyeol moved to pull out again.

" _Fuck me_ , Chanyeol—Fast and hard! Make me _scream_ , just fucking _fuck me_ already—!" A hand abruptly clamping over his mouth silenced him, and Chanyeol brought a finger up to his own lips.  
"Shh, you'll wake the members."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes in annoyance, making an almost growl-like noise before biting down on Chanyeol's hand. 

"Biting." The taller whispered with a grin, "Sexy." Baekhyun, once again, rolled his eyes, but when Chanyeol finally thrust his hips, his teeth came unclamped from his hand to release a sultry moan of approval. 

With this new rough and fast spin the otherwise slow pace from before, Baekhyun was coming undone effortlessly, the loud slap of skin against skin a mere background track to the endless chanting of Chanyeol's name, the vocalist moaning and groaning the name like some sinful prayer. 

It was with one particularly hard thrust that Baekhyun began to see stars, almost screaming for Chanyeol to keep going as the pooling heat in his stomach grew tighter and tighter before finally toppling over with one final cry of ecstasy, cumming in white streaks all over his own stomach as he was ruthlessly hammered into the headboard. 

Chanyeol's climax followed shortly after, painting the brunet's walls white with a silky moan of his own, filling him up before collapsing onto the male below him. 

They stayed like that for a while, both breathless and too tired to even attempt to move. 

It was only when Baekhyun had yawned that Chanyeol finally pulled out, slumping down beside the brunet with a tiresome breath, cursing in satisfaction under his breath. Baekhyun shifted himself, but it was only to tug the blankets up to his shoulders as his eyes fluttered closed. 

"You better not tell anyone about this, Chanyeol. Especially Taeyeon." He warned hoarsely, though too exhausted to put any menace in his tone as he curled up on his side. 

Chanyeol smiled, turning to face the vocalist before brushing away the sweat-soaked fringe sticking to his forehead. "Okay, I promise." He chuckled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Baekhyun forehead. "This can be our secret." 

Baekhyun nodded dully in his half-conscious state, yawning once again as he cuddled into Chanyeol arms. "My dirty little secret." 


	2. Baby, We're All Alone Now (Give Me Something to Sing About)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol's really charming, and Baekhyun can't resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on AFF March 20th, 2015.

_“It was only a onetime thing.”_ Baekhyun asserted with so much conviction – right before Chanyeol fucked him against the wall in a maintenance closet.

_“It won’t ever happen again.”_ – before Chanyeol snuck beneath his sheets at three in the morning, rousing him from sleep with lips already clamped around his cock.

_“That was the last time.”_ – before Chanyeol pursued him in the dressing room the following morning.

 

Baekhyun stopped trying after the forth time. It was useless, anyway, because his resistance wavered every time Chanyeol got the _look_ in eyes. That look of desire. Need. _Lust._ Baekhyun reviled in the feel of being wanted. He couldn’t deny it, no matter how much he wanted to.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but every time Chanyeol had him – breathless and senseless – it was like a drug, a sickness, _an addiction._

He didn’t think of Taeyeon, he didn’t think of EXO, he had no worries; no stress. He could forget it all for a while – all the drama and work and aches and tears. It was release. Sweet, sweet release. That was something Taeyeon couldn’t offer him, because they hadn’t ever taken that physical step in their relationship. At this point, he wondered if they ever could.

Sometimes Baekhyun wondered if the other members knew what was going on. He and Chanyeol weren’t exactly quiet in their illicit activities, and the acts had gotten a bit gallivant at times. It was a wonder they hadn’t been caught. (Especially that one time Chanyeol took him right then and there, in the middle of the practice room when the two had been left alone for extra practice.)

Plus, they’d used a generous amount of Jongin’s lube as it was. Surely the dancer had taken notice. It hadn’t even looked used the first time they’d ‘barrowed’ some, and Baekhyun wondered why Jongin even had it if it wasn’t going to be used. It’d be wasteful for it to just sit around in a drawer, getting dusty, so, technically, it wasn’t all that bad if he and Chanyeol used it all, right?

At any rate, if any of them knew, they didn’t say anything. Kyungsoo was pretty good at giving him that look, though. That _‘you’re up to no good, and I know it’_ look that reduced Baekhyun to a nervous, jittery heap of bones and bad jokes.

Speaking of nervous and jittery, that’s exactly what Baekhyun was right now as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror – applying thick amounts of makeup over the bruised love bites splotching his collarbones and neck. He definitely wouldn’t be able to explain himself if Taeyeon happened to notice one. Better safe than sorry.

Baekhyun sighed heavily, pulling the collar of his Polo up for extra coverage.

He and Chanyeol had danced around the subject – both feeling the need to bring it up but never doing so. Every time he got a call or text from Taeyeon, he’d swallow the nothing in his mouth, glance nervously about, and excuse himself with a plastic smile that fooled most. Chanyeol saw right through it – and the tense, terse meetings of their eyes spoke wonders.

Chanyeol always fucked him a little longer those nights.

 

“Are you excited for tonight?” Kyungsoo inquired, sidling into the bathroom and sliding his toothbrush from its holder. Baekhyun startled at first, subconsciously pulling his collar a bit higher before giving a taciturn chortle.

“I guess you could say that.” The elder offered in a slightly unsure tone, going about primping his hair as if he hadn’t just been trying to hide his hickeys.

He’d be meeting up with Taeyeon in an hour – He’d have to pretend he hadn’t been getting the life fucked out of him by his own bandmate _in an hour._

His acting skills definitely couldn’t fail him now. At least his back had stopped hurting.

 

“What do you mean? You don’t want to see her?” The doe eyed nonplussed through his mouthful of toothpaste, black orbs staring at Baekhyun through the reflection of the mirror.

Said male shook his head, “No, no, I do. It’s just—I don’t know. Strange.”

“Why? Nothing’s different since the last time saw her. What’s so strange now?”

Baekhyun smiled wordlessly.

 

_Oh, Kyungsoo. If only you knew._

 

“Is it because your relationship is public, now?” Kyungsoo tried instead.

Baekhyun gave an awkward smile, “Yeah, maybe that’s it—“

“—Jongdae caught the stove on fire.” Chanyeol casually interjected, appearing in the doorway with his gaze cast on Kyungsoo – a crescendoing beep blaring in the background.

“It’s 1AM.” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“He wanted cookies. You better go help him before he burns the building down.”

“Why can’t you?”

“I tried. Who knew throwing water on fire only made it worse, right?” The giant laughed.

“You’re supposed to smother it.” Kyungsoo huffed in exasperation, spitting the foam from his mouth before nudging the giant out of the doorway, grumbling inaudible curses all the way.

Baekhyun’s attention settled on Chanyeol’s reflection, once again fidgeting with his collar. “Dae wanted cookies this late?”

“No.” The taller hummed, stepping into the small room and closing the door behind himself.

“Then why’d you—“

“I wanted him to get out.”

“ _Oh._ ” Baekhyun tisked with an amicable roll of his eyes, releasing the collar of his shirt to continue preening his hair. “Well. You shouldn’t lie to Soo. He’ll beat you with that stick under his bed. _Again._ ”

Chanyeol laughed dismissively, sidling over behind the blackette and taking him by the shoulders. “Ah, what’s a few bruises?” He droned and rubbed tender circles into the shorter’s muscles.

“Speaking of bruises…”

Baekhyun tried – he really did – but Chanyeol’s hot breath against his neck had his eyes drooping closed, and a sigh escaped his parted lips as he moved his head to side – revealing more of his smooth nape as Chanyeol’s rough hands ventured to his hips, bringing his clothed ass to his crotch in one sharp tug.

“I think _you_ could use a few more, say … _here_ …” Chanyeol’s hands skimmed down the front of his thighs, then returned to his hips showingly. The suggestion had Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat.

“And maybe … _here_ …”

Chanyeol pressed his lips to the slope of Baekhyun’s neck, causing the shorter to shiver and his head to roll skyward.

“Yeol…” Baekhyun mumbled. It was a warning, but Chanyeol ignored it.

 

Chanyeol was already getting hard – Baekhyun could feel it pressing against his cleft of his buttocks. But—they shouldn’t be doing this. _He_ shouldn’t be doing this. _This was wrong._

And then Chanyeol gave the slightest tilt of his hips – slow and sinfully tantalizing, and that’s all it took for Baekhyun to let go, and ignore that little voice in his head.

Because, _this…_ This was _so fucking right._

He felt Chanyeol’s shaky sigh fan across the shell of his ear as he slowly rolled his hips down, then up again, Baekhyun’s almond eyes drooping open to view their reflection in the mirror. Chanyeol’s chocolate orbs were already scrutinizing him, drinking in the delicious way Baekhyun’s throat was vulnerable and on display as his head fell back.

Baekhyun was at his mercy.

It was when Chanyeol continued gyrating his hips that Baekhyun pushed back in a desperate need of the friction their clothes wouldn’t allow, now stooped over the sink with hums and sighs – his pelvis trapped between the marble counter and the crotch pushing against his rear.

Chanyeol was touching him everywhere. Suckling his neck, stroking his chest, rubbing his sides, pinching his stomach, tickling his thighs, kneading his ass … Everywhere, but _there._ The one place now bulging the front of his jeans with a wonderful ache.

He got no relief, only sweet torcher as Chanyeol continued rutting into him, simulating what Baekhyun wasn’t above begging for.

At least Chanyeol was getting something from it – Baekhyun could see the pleasure clear on his face through the mirror, along with the occasional moan that would slip out – but Baekhyun wasn’t getting anything but teased.

 

Baekhyun _needed_ to be touched. He’d do it himself, if he had to.

He was about to do just that when the hand over his abdomen began moving down, down, down. So close, Baekhyun’s cock was twitching just from the anticipation.

_Just a little closer, closer, keep going, there, yes, yes—_

“Taeyeon’s waiting outside, Baek! Hurry up, you’ve been in there for decades!”

Baekhyun’s eyes snapped open, and Chanyeol’s hand froze – his fingertips just passed the brim of his boxer briefs.

It was Zitao, pounding on the bathroom door and startling them both – and ultimately knocking them back to their senses.

“O-Okay! I’ll be right out!” Baekhyun replied accordingly, hoping his tone didn’t sound too flustered.

 

They both remained motionless for a few pregnant moments, Baekhyun trying his best to lower his libido and compose himself while Chanyeol’s lowered his head and allowed his fringe to hang down and cover his eyes.

Chanyeol wasn’t touching him anymore – rather, his large hands were pressed against the edge of the counter on either side of the vocalist.

“I have to go.” It was hardly audible, but Baekhyun knew Chanyeol heard him. He awkwardly cleared his throat and adjusted his clothes again; carefully nudging the giant’s arm and edging away from him – making sure certain _areas_ didn’t touch certain _body parts_ in the process.

 

 

 

For the first time in the four years he’d been coming to their dorm building, the elevator ride to the first floor was annoyingly fast, and – even when the doors slid open – he dithered there for the longest he could before the receptionists started giving him questioning looks.

Taeyeon would be there – waiting for him by the curb, and it felt like a massive weight had plummeted into his gut when he scuttled over to the entrance and spotted her vehicle right where he expected it to be.

 

_Okay. Relax. This is it. You can do this. Just. Act. Normal._

 

“Noona~!” Baekhyun chirruped as he pulled open the passenger’s side door and settled into the seat, proceeding to buckle his seatbelt.

“Baekhyun~!” Taeyeon reciprocated with the same tone of voice, leaning over to capture the corner of his lips in a chaste kiss – her hand lightly cupping his cheek in the process.

He was mildly startled by the action, though recovered effortlessly with a strained smile and awkward chuckle.

“I’m starving,” She huffed once straightening in her seat, turning the ignition and starting the car before turning to him with a scintillating smile. “How about we get something?”

“Uh …Yeah, I could eat.” Baekhyun smiled with a light shrug. “I’m not sure what would be open this late, though.”

“The McDonald’s down the street is open twenty-four hours.” Taeyeon triumphantly stated as they pulled away from the curb.

“Not sure that’s allowed in our diets.” He pointed out with an amicable cock of his brow and tilt of his head.

Taeyeon laughed and rolled her eyes. “Oh, jeez, it won’t hurt just this once.”

“Fine, but if we get caught, I’m blaming you.”

“Not if I blame you first.”

The laughter loosened up the tension in his shoulders, and was actually quite refreshing. Perhaps tonight wouldn’t be too bad. Perhaps he’d worried for nothing.

 

 

 

They’d decided not to go in – for quite obvious reasons – and drove to a nearby park for some chat and time to eat. Baekhyun tongued at spoonfuls of his Cookie N’ Cream McFlurry, taking his time to savor the cold sweet, while Taeyeon nibbled on her small fries and sipped her Frappe.

They spoke casually, and above all- comfortably. Baekhyun relaxed completely after a while. They ranted about a few things, exchanged complaints, told funny stories, laughed, and gossiped about current drama and rumors, and so on.

Taeyeon might’ve been lasciviously side-eyeing the man each time his tongue darted out to lap at his ice-cream, but Baekhyun might not have noticed.

He had almost forgotten he’d been fucking with someone else behind Taeyeon’s back. He’d almost forgotten he’d been fucking with _a man_ behind Taeyeon’s back. He’d almost felt as if the two of them were just friends – that their relationship was only platonic, and this wasn’t a date, but a mere hangout between two close friends.

_Almost._

His memory was curtly jogged just a couple hours after that – when Taeyeon had brought him back to her dorm and smashed their lips together in the darkness of the entryway.

None of the lights were on – the other member’s most probably asleep.

Baekhyun made a sound in surprise before he’d separated their lips with a gentle push.

“W-Wait, the mem—“

“They’re asleep, don’t worry.” Taeyeon shushed, tracing the nape of his neck before pulling him back down to connect their lips.

Baekhyun was reciprocating the kiss. He was. He squeezed his eyes shut and placed his hands precariously on her waist, dipping them down her lower back to draw her closer as she probed at his lips with her tongue.

Taeyeon’s free hand then ventured to the buttons of his polo, hastily snapping them open before he was pulling back again. “Tae, wait, we can’t—we’ll get—“

“Jessica’s room.” The female vocalist mumbled into his mouth, guiding him along as she stumbled further into the dorm. “She won’t be needing it anytime soon, anyway.”

Baekhyun didn’t exactly get what that meant – but he was in no position to ask questions.

 

 

 

By the time Baekhyun had gotten back to the dorms, it was barely passed four in the morning. The sky hadn’t begun to brighten just yet, but the birds were already starting to sing.

He carefully eased through the door and cautiously closed it behind himself, kicking off his shoes with an exhausted sigh before trudging towards the bathroom.

He smelled like a vagina, and he had to admit it wasn’t exactly _appealing_ to his senses at the moment. He needed a shower. Or five hundred.

 

The steaming water poured over the crown of his head, streaming down the delineations of his face and across contours of his body. He took even, slow breaths, letting the liquid ease away the built up tension in his muscles and joints.

It should’ve been enough. _Taeyeon_ should’ve been enough.

But he felt incomplete. Fragmented. Empty.

Dissatisfied.

It was a hazardous feeling, and it ate at the deepest depths of him. The water could wash away everything – just not what he desired _oh so much._

He _knew_ what he wanted. He’d known it all along. It was a miracle he’d even been able to get it up for Taeyeon at all – let alone, even finish. It was solely stimulation without the want and need. It wasn’t there. What _Chanyeol_ could make him feel – _it wasn’t there._ It felt erroneous, like putting a shoe on the wrong foot.

Visualizations had fueled him through it. Perky breasts were flattened into a muscular chest; dainty shoulders where broadened; and Taeyeon’s face was replaced with someone else’s. _Chanyeol’s._

It was something he never realized he wanted so badly.

If Taeyeon wondered why his eyes were screwed shut the entire time, she hadn’t cared to mention it.

 

When the water went cold, Baekhyun stepped out of the stall and cloaked himself in a downy towel. He swiped his hand over the moist and foggy surface of the mirror, and stared at his dripping wet self with solemn eyes.

All this time, he was the one lusted it all. He didn’t initiate – he never went asking, but always received.

Chanyeol was the influencer, and Baekhyun was the lost little boy that blindly followed.

But, for the moment, he’d temporarily put his pride aside—along with the rest of his tattered morals—and venture into uncharted territory.

 

 

 

Baekhyun skulked slowly across the floor, the carpet plush between his toes as he bypassed the living room and went straight to the corridor.

He didn’t care if Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol all inhabited the same room. The two were most probably sound asleep, anyway – thus lessening his microscopic worrying even more.

When he reached the door, he lightly creaked it open and slipped inside. The room was substantially dark – the closed curtains cutting off most of the issuing daybreak. It was absolute silence; only the deep in- and exhales of those slumbering away obliviously and busy city life just outside.

 

Baekhyun dropped his towel to pool around his feet, leaving him bare and considerably wet as he tiptoed through the darkness. The bed softly creaked under his palms and knees as he crawled on, but he spared no more than a terse glance to the sleeping bodies on the opposite beds.

Chanyeol was laid on his back – one of his legs bent and propped up, with his hands twined over the lower regions of his chest. His face was turned away from the blackette, and Baekhyun took a moment to admire the man’s prominent clavicles peeking out from under his shirt.

Swinging a leg over the giant’s midsection – where the blanket was bunched up at his hips – Baekhyun situated himself on his knees, and leaned forward.

 

For a few ticks, he hovered there and only gazed at the sleeping man, ghosting a hand under his shirt and tracing invisible shapes over his tummy with the tips of his fingers – manicured nails purposely scrapping along the way. He watched as Chanyeol’s brows lightly creased under the sensation, but only galvanized enough to turn his head straight.

Baekhyun then inclined, connecting their lips in an enthusing kiss that slowly detached. He paused, hoping for response before going in for two more slow pecks, and mouthing a faint:

“Chanyeol…”

Said male stirred barely, his fingers curling on reflex as he was brought back to consciousness. Baekhyun leant forward and captured Chanyeol’s lips again when his eyes fluttered open, curtly licking his upper lip before flicking his tongue over the flat of his teeth.

“Baek…“

The groggy mumble was silenced when Baekhyun pushed a finger between their lips to lightly shush him – eyes intense.

As Chanyeol became more aware of the situation – and the vocalist’s total lack of apparel – Baekhyun slowly eased himself back up into a seated position and took the rapper’s hands in his own, guiding them up to press against his sternum.

_Touch me._

He kept deep eye contact – caramel-speckled meshing with auburn black. His fingers kneaded into the backs of Chanyeol’s hands, and he held them where they were before directing one over to a pert nipple – to which Chanyeol took it upon himself to graze his thumb over the dusky nub.

_Please._

Baekhyun’s eyes flickered closed with a soft sigh, then he led the younger’s hands down the curve of his ribcage and onto the hollow of his belly, dipping just above his lower regions before Chanyeol settled his hands on Baekhyun’s hips.

With hands still on him, the vocalist shifted his weight in an attempt get more comfortable – clearly the novice – and inadvertently brushed his hindmost over the faint tent forming in the front of Chanyeol’s pajama bottoms.

His lids cracked open – dilated pupils burning searing hot holes into Chanyeol’s – and he gave the slightest swivel of his hips after a few assessing moments. He felt the rapper tense beneath him, and an almost devilish glint entered his gaze.

Baekhyun shifted once more, slowly gyrating before clenching his buttocks around the developing hardness, earning a faint hum from Chanyeol.

Raising his hands off of Chanyeol’s, he took the wadded edge of the comforter into his grasp and lifted it up and over his head. Chanyeol watched quizzically, though his question was pretty much answered when Baekhyun moved down and began tugging and pulling at the waistband of his bottoms – dotting wet kisses over the flat of his stomach.

The rapper raised his hips, allowing the shorter to slide the garment down with more ease. However, instead of a wet mouth working over his cock – like he had oh so expected – Baekhyun ignored the stiffening shaft and instead moved to widely spread Chanyeol’s legs.

Chanyeol didn’t protest much, and Baekhyun was able to settle on his elbows and knees between the long limbs. He trailed feather-like kisses down the inside of Chanyeol’s thigh, relishing in the way the giant squirmed under his touch when he draw his tongue along the conjunction connecting femur to groin.

He left a mark there with sharp nips and suckling, swirling his tongue over the bruise – and overlooking the musky smell and hot, pulsating muscle just beside his face. Chanyeol’s breathing was deep but unsettled, and Baekhyun could’ve squealed of pure entertainment when the faintest, almost unnoticeable groan squeezed its way from the rapper’s throat in a pleading manner.

Baekhyun lifted his lips above the cock, blowing cold air over the head and watching it twitch with enjoyment before his tongue darted out to probe at the tip – never too long, but enough to have Chanyeol fidgeting again.

He angled his head to the side, drawing small kitten licks up the underside of the shaft and harmlessly tugging the loose skin with the edges of his teeth. He smeared the pre-cum dribbling over the tip with his thumb, giving the cockhead a tantalizing smooch before he crawled forward and out from under the blanket.

Chanyeol was already staring at him with hooded eyes, and Baekhyun gazed right back—stomachs pressed flush together and hair disheveled. He let the juices string between his digits, and he kept the stare as he engulfed his own fingers into his mouth to lick the mess away.

The rapper’s throat bobbed as he drank in the display, greedily welcoming Baekhyun’s lips to his own when the vocalist finished. The kiss was sloppy and needy, and left Baekhyun’s lips glistening by the time they’d parted.

“I wanna try something, okay?” He whispered softly, nose lightly nuzzling against Chanyeol’s as his breath fanned over the taller’s mouth.

Chanyeol nodded once, still hazy with lust as Baekhyun shifted and pulled the bedside drawer open; digging out some condiments as quietly as he could before pushing it shut.

When Baekhyun disappeared under the covers again, Chanyeol curled his fingers into the sheets with expectancy, letting his eyes drift closed.

Baekhyun carefully unscrewed the cap, squirting the lubrication onto his slightly shaky fingers with a bit of difficulty. He was tentative for reasons – with no idea of how Chanyeol would respond to this advance - be it ultimate rejection or worse - and his little experience in this field of dominance. He didn’t want to do something wrong; something stupid, and mess up.

It’d be a mortifying mistake.

 

He sucked in a quivering breath, shifting his weight as he inched further in between Chanyeol’s outstretched legs and coated the lube evenly over his extremities, pressing the palm of his clean hand over Chanyeol’s kneecap to widen his spread.

One more breath to prepare himself, and he prudently traced the bifurcation of Chanyeol’s ass before probing the ring of muscles with his central finger. When the rapper jerked in surprise, Baekhyun’s stomach flipped in anxiety, and he instinctively balked and drew his hand back.

Neither moved for several pregnant moments, Baekhyun regretting his foolish boldness as his breath trembled faintly.

“I… Is it okay?” He whispered tightly, and nearly wanted to die when Chanyeol slowly sat up and pulled the blankets back, bringing him from his hiding place.

Chanyeol raised a hand, and Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut – expecting the worst. What he got was Chanyeol gently caressing his nape and bringing their lips together in a dawdling kiss. Baekhyun’s eyes blinked open when they parted, glancing between the rapper’s irises in a mix of insecurity and fretfulness.

Chanyeol traced the apple of the blackette’s cheek soothingly with the pad of his thumb, and took hold of Baekhyun’s lubed hand with his own free one, bringing it to himself along with their lips back together.

He guided Baekhyun’s dainty fingers hand-over-hand to his own hole, leaning back just a bit to allow the digits entrance as he gave them an imploring push. Two slipped in with ease, and Chanyeol drew his lips from Baekhyun’s with an audible breath. Their foreheads lightly knocked together, and Baekhyun delighted in the feeling of the muscles clenching around his fingers – the thought of them tightening around his cock in a similar fashion sending his heart racing.

Their gazes met, filled with scattered emotion and want, and Chanyeol gave the back of Baekhyun’s palm another imploring push as he rocked forward onto the intrusion.

Baekhyun tilted his chin up, searching for full lips, and found them when Chanyeol slowly pushed up onto his knees and ushered him back slightly, straddling his pelvis. The back of Baekhyun’s head met the smooth lacquered footboard with a light _thunk_ , causing his neck to crane uncomfortably and their lips to detach with a wet sound.

Chanyeol worked himself down onto Baekhyun’s fingers in slow circles, keeping a firm grasp on the vocalist’s dainty wrist to retain him from shying away. He gripped the edge of the footboard with his opposite hand, propping himself up over Baekhyun.

Said male was gawped, lips parted in awe as he hungrily relished the show. Chanyeol’s auburn orbs gored into him, jaw gone lax with thick breaths and absorption.

It was cautious and experimental the first time Baekhyun scissored and spread his fingers, and he felt a sense of pride swell up when Chanyeol hummed softly and nodded encouragingly, his eyes drooping closed as he rocked downwards.

He could do this. He could make Chanyeol feel good.

 

 

Baekhyun could’ve kept at this for forever—letting Chanyeol guide his fingers with all the right methods, directing him in such a way that the rapper was nearly riding his own fingers in the process.

It all came to screeching halt when Chanyeol seized his cock and brought the vocalist to full arousal with just a few rough tugs, Baekhyun hissing favorably under his breath. Chanyeol had stopped gyrating his hips, and was now coating Baekhyun’s arching shaft with generous amounts of lube.

Things slowed down, then. The two exchanged long, _knowing_ regards, and soon Chanyeol was positioning the head Baekhyun’s cock to the cleft of his own ass—tongue flicking out to wet his lower lip in expectancy—and he gave the vocalist a nod.

 

Baekhyun swallowed thickly, caramel orbs shifting down to where his cock was pressing against Chanyeol’s arse, and flattened his feet against the eiderdown, lifting his hips in a solid upward thrust, then lowering at a slow pace to relish the pleasure.

His jaw wobbled loose from its previous clench, and his hands found Chanyeol’s hips—triceps propped over the tops of Chanyeol’s open thighs.

Chanyeol adjusted his position a bit, pressing his open palms into the mattress on either side of Baekhyun’s shoulders and spreading his thighs a bit more. His eyes never left the vocalist’s face, watching in a calculating manner as he squeezed around the head of Baekhyun’s cock and barely rocked his hips.

 

Baekhyun’s squeezed his eyes shut, mouth agape in a silent groan of pleasure, and thrust upwards with more conviction, digging his heels into the duvet for better leverage. Chanyeol was thrown slightly off kilter by the momentum, and had to palm the sheets beside Baekhyun’s head to steady himself and keep from falling forward.

The vocalist’s eyes cracked open at the dip of the mattress just to his right, and turned his head to nuzzle and press open mouth kisses to the edge of Chanyeol’s wrist—hips lifting into another firm but measured plunge.

He raised a hand from Chanyeol’s hips and reached for the hem of his starched pajama shirt, slowly popping the buttons open from bottom to top. He watched the way his cock was nestled between Chanyeol’s buttocks – throbbing and exposed and only partially engulfed – and how it vanished when he gave two more smooth thrusts.

With his shirt open, and the man above him was fully uncovered, Baekhyun ran his palm flatly over the ridges and contours of Chanyeol’s chest and abdomen, kneading over a side and clawing short red trajectories as he began a steady rhythm.

Chanyeol crooned praisefully and cupped Baekhyun’s jaw, tilting his head up to lean in for a slow meeting of tongues— both sensual and oh so heated.

 

The rapper ended up on his back some minutes later, with Baekhyun digging nails into his thighs for purchase and rolling his hips in an undulate pattern that caused the springs to softly creak.

Baekhyun was glistening with sweat – his milky skin aglow in the faint daybreak – and his hair once soaked with water was now soaked with perspiration and molded to his forehead. Chanyeol mutedly observed, using one hand to loosely tug his cock with each of Baekhyun’s thrusts, while the other lay idle on the mattress beside him.

A gentle pleasure buzzed throughout him, making him feel warm and relaxed as he watched the shorter slowly but surely unwind.

He knew Baekhyun was close – come to recognize the signs of said man grooving his brow in concentration and flaring his nostrils with each heavy breath and small whimper, curling his fingers and always repositioning his hips in a fit of restlessness – but he never let himself cum. Each time he neared, he’d slow back down and take a new angle, opening his tightly shut eyes to assess Chanyeol before holding latter’s femurs a little firmer and adding more strength to each roll of his hips.

 

It was around the fourth time Baekhyun had stopped himself that Chanyeol had had enough, and he’d tightened his shins around the vocalist waist to pull him into a harder thrust.

“Faster.” He rasped quietly, and Baekhyun let out an audibly trembling breath. He ramped up just a bit more, the creaking springs crescendoing faintly with only the faint patting of skin against skin.

Unsatisfied, Chanyeol raised his hips to deepen each plunge, and tightened his hold around Baekhyun’s pelvis, pushing his shins down against his tailbone and roughening each thrust.

Baekhyun groaned softly, eyes screwing shut as he attempted to lean away from the overwhelming rush, but to no avail. Chanyeol merely followed, propping himself up on his arms and pumping himself down onto Baekhyun’s cock.

“Cum, Baekhyun.”

The vocalist vigorously shook his head, jaw wobbling in a failed attempt to make words.

“Yes. Please.”

“N-No, I-I can l-last.”

They were speaking in hushed whispers, and now Chanyeol was practically riding Baekhyun, slamming his hips down aggressively and adding a few rolls and gyrates in between. Baekhyun still shook his head, but he was nearly gone. Strangled moans and grunts squeezed from his throat, and he pounded into Chanyeol with matching potency despite his own conflict.

“I want to feel you inside me. Make me warm. _Fill me up, Baekhyun, please._ ”

Chanyeol groaned out the plea, and that was all it took to plunge Baekhyun into ecstasy. He came with a trilling cry, and his juices sprung free into Chanyeol – who closed his eyes to relish the feeling and continue grinding down onto to the vocalist, riding out his high and bringing him back down.

With Baekhyun gone limp and exhausted beneath him, Chanyeol gripped his neglected cock, tugging and flicking his wrist expertly until he spilled his own seed onto Baekhyun’s still heaving chest and abdomen.

 

They laid there, with Baekhyun splayed out on his back like a star and Chanyeol still sitting on his cock. When his breathing evened out, Chanyeol inclined and gently bumped his forehead into Baekhyun’s, noses nuzzling and breaths lingering with one another.

Baekhyun’s droopy eyes turned up towards the rapper in a sleepy manner, and landed his palm flatly against the latter’s cheek – harmless, but enough to make a soft smacking noise – and it lingered there as he traced the corner of Chanyeol’s lips.

“I could’ve made you cum.”

“I _did_ cum.” Chanyeol replied softly, eyes closing drowsily.

“Yeah, but I could’ve fucked it out of you.”

Chanyeol paused for a moment, his eyes opening again as he gave something between a snort and a laugh and lightly pecked Baekhyun’s lips with his own.

“Well I think you need to work on your stamina, first.”

Baekhyun tisked, but smiled nonetheless. “Fuck you.”

“You just did.” Chanyeol grinned, and they both laughed softly and shared one more kiss before Baekhyun was sighing contently and looking down at the mess.

 

“I just took a shower, look what you did.” He grumbled, pushing a palm to his chest and bring it back to view the cooled substances stringing between his fingers.

“Not my fault.” Chanyeol chirruped and sat back on Baekhyun’s now limp penis, glancing over at the two mounds on the other beds.

Both Jongin and Kyungsoo seemed still completely sound asleep and dead to the world, so he raised himself off of Baekhyun and stood up the mostly lit up room.

“Come on, we need to get cleaned up before everyone else wakes up.”

Baekhyun nodded somewhat glumly, already missing the warmth around his cock as he dragged himself from the bed and followed his bandmate to the bathroom.

 

Once inside, Chanyeol closed and locked the door while Baekhyun stepped into the shower stall.

“I hope you’re ready for round two, ‘cause it’s my turn now.” He devilishly smirked, and Baekhyun smirked right back from where he leaned against the tiled wall.

“Oh really?” He crooned, thrumming his fingers against the tiles behind himself as Chanyeol crowded into the stall. “I don’t think we’ve ever done it in the shower before.”

Chanyeol laughed softly, cranking on the water and cupping Baekhyun’s head in his hands. “Yeah? Well we can check it off the list, now.”

The vocalist chortled blissfully into the kiss.

 

 

 

“Congratulations, Chanyeol-hyung.” Kyungsoo smiled, clapping Chanyeol on the shoulder from where they sat side by side in the practice room, both sweaty and panting while the other members continued running through some choreography.

Chanyeol cocked a curious brow at him as he took one of the many water bottles up for grabs. “Why?” He inquired, screwing off the cap and taking a swig.

“I’m proud of you. You really took it like a man this morning.”

Chanyeol’s eyes bulged, and water went spewing from his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been planning a part 3 for this series, but I haven't had an inspiration/time to write it out, so for now, this is it! I hope you enjoyed. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Taeyeon, I actually think she's a sweetheart. I just never believed the dating scandal. Nonetheless, do not post hate comments about Taeyeon or their relationship. I really don't want to read it.
> 
> Oh, that fancam I mentioned before is actually real. It's from the Samsung Musci Festival, I'm sure you gyus have seen it lol


End file.
